


No More, No Less

by CallMeCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCheerios/pseuds/CallMeCheerios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cuffs were little more than a means to enhance the display. Ren was perfectly capable of escaping, but he wouldn’t. Instead he would take what Hux gave him--no more, no less--and Hux couldn’t wait to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More, No Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris/gifts).



> A while back I saw some gifs of and links to Dr. Cum Control vids on Tumblr. People were talking posting them as Sterek inspiration, and I thought, “Nah! That’s totally Kylux.” Thus this fic was born.

Hux paused at the sight of Ren completely naked and reclining in his desk chair. Ren had his head angled back and hanging over the top of the chair, neck long and inviting. He was waiting for Hux, waiting to be touched and teased. His longs legs, stretched out before him, seemed endless. The low lighting glistened off the expanse of Ren’s pale physique: broad shoulders, smooth muscles, slim waist. His arms were pulled behind the back of the chair, wrists bound together and tethered to the base. Neither man held any delusion that Ren was powerless. The cuffs were little more than a means to enhance the display. Ren was perfectly capable of escaping, but he wouldn’t. Instead he would take what Hux gave him--no more, no less--and Hux couldn’t wait to give it to him. 

Hux moved into the room, keeping his footsteps deliberately soft and watching as a soft smile spread across Ren’s face. Ren could feel Hux approach although he didn’t bother to lift his head. He even waited until Hux was standing behind him to open his eyes. They gazed each other’s faces for a moment, Ren’s upside down, only to have him close his eyes once again as Hux carded his fingers through Ren’s curtain of dark hair. It was soft to the touch as the strands parted for Hux’s fingers. He gently brushed them away from Ren’s face, preferring to leave nothing for Ren to hide behind. A low, rumbling hum emerged from Ren as Hux dragged his nails across Ren’s skull. Hux took a moment to play with the soft, shorter hairs at the nape of Ren’s neck and run the pads of his thumbs back and forth over the hard bone behind Ren’s ears, before letting his hands rove along the line of Ren’s neck and down his chest. Hux would never admit it out loud, but he had a thing for Ren’s ears. They were large and ridiculous and uneven, but somehow they suited him. Hux gave into the urge to run his tongue around the shell. He scraped his teeth over the cartilage, bit down gently and pulled, before he set his left hand over Ren’s heart and whispered in his ear.

“Ready?” Hux asked, his fingers trailing lower and lower, palms heating up with the friction, until he was crowded over Ren, face to face. Ren nodded his reply, keeping calm for as long as he could. They kissed, soft and sweet. It was a gentle brush of lips. Hux pressed a kiss to Ren’s chin, his nose, and the space between his eyebrows as his right hand continued to rove in unhurried triangles from Ren’s bellybutton, up to his left pec across to his right and back down. With each pass, Hux dragged his thumbnail over Ren’s pert nipples. 

“I want to make you beg,” Hux confessed, still whispering in Ren’s ear. “And you’re going to give me what I want, aren’t you?” Another nod. “I’m going to jerk you off nice and slow. I’m going to wait until you can’t take it any more, until you’re begging for it. And then when you finally come, I’m not going stop. I’m going to keep working you over. I’m going to make up come until you’re covered in it.”

Hux listened to Ren’s breathing change. His breaths got shallower. His chest heaved more with each inhale. His cock was already hard and dripping. They kissed again, open-mouthed and fervent this time. Tongues tangled, and both men moaned into it. Hux gave each of Ren’s nipples a light pinch before pulling away. He grabbed a chair of his own and settled between Ren’s knees. He ran his hands up Ren’s legs. Starting at his calves, hands curled to cup the strong muscles, Hux trailed his fingers up the backs of Ren’s knees, applying more pressure as he caressed the outer thighs. He let his hands roam higher, returning to the planes of Ren’s torso before turning his attentions to Ren’s inner thighs and pushing Ren’s knees further apart. 

Ren was already painfully hard, his balls were drawn tight against the shining metal cockring he wore. His dick was long and thick and uncut. It curved gently to the left and was unreasonably beautiful. The head was flushed a rosy pink that matched Ren’s nipples and glistened as beads of precum dribbled down to where the foreskin was stretched back. Hux gently ran the tip of his finger around the hood of skin. He smoothed it back and rolled it forward, listening to Ren’s quiet grunts.

Hux dribbled a generous amount of lube into his cupped palm and rubbed his hands together. The slide of skin on skin was luxurious. It made Hux itch to get his hands on Ren’s dick. It was a compulsion he had often. There was nothing he enjoyed more than reducing Ren to a whimpering, begging mess. He could break down all of Ren’s bravado with tender touches and gentle demands. 

“Look at you Ren. You want this so badly. I bet you spent the whole day thinking about my hands on you.” Hux wrapped his fingers around the base of Ren’s dick, stroking up and down slowly but with purpose. He added a twist on the upstroke and was rewarded with Ren’s quiet, huffing moans. Hux rubbed his thumb over the tip of Ren’s cock, complementing the circles his other thumb doted on Ren’s right nipple. Hux continued to playfully pinch and tease Ren. The passes of Hux’s hand up and down Ren’s dick became more purposeful. Hux sped up the strokes, tightening his grip. 

Ren shifted, his shoulders pulled taught as they met the resistance of his bindings. It caused his biceps to flex and his chest to contract. Hux couldn’t help but drag his nails down the divide between Ren’s ab muscles, relishing the long, drawn out moan that the motion elicited. The four red lines left behind faded far too quickly into the flush of Ren’s torso, but Hux was already distracted by the faint trail of hair that ran from Ren’s navel to his dick. The sparse hairs were dark and coarse. They tickled the ridges of Hux’s fingertips as they dragged down past Ren’s dick to massage the smooth skin behind his balls. 

“Hux?” Ren sounded timid and unsure. “I’m going to….” 

Hux pulled back both of his hands before Ren could finish his statement. The noise of distress Ren made at the loss was thrilling. Hux wasn’t nearly ready for this to end: he had a promise to keep. He gave Ren a few moments to compose himself; he watched intently as the other man’s breathing calmed. Hux poured a little more lube into his palms and began gently playing with Ren’s balls. His middle finger teased towards the cleft of Ren’s ass, saying come hither with gentle back and forth motions. Ren moaned, slouched more in the chair and spread his knees wider. 

Hux leisurely circled the pad of his middle finger over Ren’s hole. Light touches became more insistent as he gently worked the finger inside. Ren moaned, pumping his hips in short thrusts and fucking Hux’s fist. Hux curled the finger buried inside Ren, sweeping it over his prostate in time with the movement of his hips. Ren was practically whimpering, a high, unrelenting series of moans, as he worked himself open and used Hux’s hands to bring himself closer to climax. 

“I’m close.” Ren’s voice sounded broken, extra husky and deep as though he’d gone too long without water. He was looking directly at Hux for the first time since Hux had started jerking him off. His gaze was dark and needy. And his features grew frustrated as Hux pulled back and set one hand on each of Ren’s thighs. 

“Too bad.” Hux ran his hands along the tops of Ren’s thighs towards his hips. “I want to hear you beg, remember?” Hux asked, rubbing light circles with his thumbs over the delicate skin of Ren’s hipbones. He retraced Ren’s legs, caressing the inner thighs and teasing as his hands roved back and forth, closer and closer, before reaching for more lube and refocusing on Ren’s dick once again. 

The lead up to Ren’s climax was always gloriously telegraphed. His brow would furrow as he concentrated, and he’d pull his bottom lip between his teeth. The flush on Ren’s face had grown mottled, his cheeks a patchwork of warm pink and cool pale skin. Ren was warm to the touch and a light sweat had broken out on his forehead and chest. The hair above his ears and at the nape of his neck was damp, curling with the added humidity. Hux ran his left hand over the damp patch that glistened over Ren’s sternum. It mingled with the lube on his palm leaving behind a slick trail as he drove his hand up over Ren’s heart to settle the base of Ren’s neck. He left it there for a few breaths time, feeling the rapid beat of Ren’s heart.

He rubbed his palm across Ren’s collar bone and over to the other in a simple figure eight. Hux continued the motions moving down Ren’s body fractionally with each pass. He resumed caressing Ren’s cock in tandem with the slide of his hand against Ren’s abs. With each upward movement, Hux would completely free Ren’s dick then let the head penetrate the tight circle of his fingers a split second later. It drove Ren crazy as he writhed in his seat and tensed against his shackles. His whole upper body contracted with the efforts of staving off his own orgasm. His muscles rippled with the efforts of his ragged, short exhalations. Hux loosed his grip and slowed his hand, returning to gentle twisting upward strokes. 

“I’m close. I’m close. I’m close.” It was a frantic mantra. Hux released Ren’s dick and watch it twitch as Ren continued to moan and huff and build towards his climax.

“Don’t you dare.” Hux slapped Ren’s dick bringing him back from the edge. 

“Jesus Fuck.” Ren lurched forward curling over himself as far as he could with his hands tied to the chair. Hux couldn’t contain his smile. He didn’t feel even a hint of guilt. He wanted the man to beg, and Hux had grown very accustomed to getting what he wanted. 

“If you want to come, you have to ask.” Hux reminded him. His hands found Ren’s cock once more, and Ren squirmed at the touch. His hips moving forward seeking more friction and picking up the pace. He fucked Hux’s hands, nimble fingers hold him tightly. 

“Please Hux. Let me come,” Ren panted. The hint of desperation in his voice had grown. He sounded half crazed but not the least bit begrudging for having to ask.

“Not yet.” Hux sped up his hand, sliding quickly up and down Ren’s cock. Ren gasped and thrust in sync with Hux’s movements. 

“Please. I need to come. I’m so close.” His hips rose off of the chair beneath him as his body tensed with the effort of staving off the inevitable. And still Hux kept stroking Ren’s dick. Fluid movements, maddening in their pace and precision left Ren hovering on the brink. He gulped furiously, eyes squeezed shut waiting until the last possible moment, waiting as long as he could, waiting for Hux’s go ahead. The sounds he was making could be best described as whimpers--soft, high-pitched noises that fluttered between pleasure and too much. “Please?”

“Okay Ren. Come for me.” Ren continued to squirm, his legs lifting off the floor, still bent at the knee as his toes curled with the near-agony of needing to come. He arched his back, released his lower lip from where he’d trapped it between his teeth. His mouth dropped open with a hoarse shout of Hux’s name as jets of come splashed over his stomach and chest. Hux stroked him through his climax and poured more lube over Ren’s dick. Ren groaned and whined from overstimulation, stomach muscles still contracting and limbs twitching, but Hux didn’t relent. 

It took fewer strokes this time before Ren was approaching the edge. He writhed and groaned more outrageously than before as Hux continued to pump his hand in a steady, unyielding rhythm. He added little twists on the upstroke and increased the pressure on the downwards movements until Ren’s legs began to shake and his whole upper body tensed. He inhaled sharply through gritted teeth.

“I’m going to come.”

Hux stopped jerking Ren off. He knew Ren was too close. He watched as Ren tried in vain to stave off his second orgasm, dick throbbing. 

“I can’t…” Ren tossed his head back and came again with a loud grunt. Spurts of come landed on Ren’s left thigh dribbling down the side of the quivering muscle. Hux rubbed the milky fluid into the skin as he gave Ren a few moments to gather himself. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Hux’s hands continued to roam, soothing the heated skin of Ren’s chest and stomach. Hux drizzled more lube into his palm. 

“Hux,” Ren implored, shifting in his seat, cock still standing tall. He looked wrung out as he panted and rocked against his restraints. 

“You’re doing so good, Ren. Just one more,” Hux soothed as he cupped Ren’s balls in his hand. Hux was mesmerized by the heft of Ren’s testicles. Even drawn tight and begging for release, the skin was soft and elastic. It smoothed out as Hux ran his thumb along the divide between each ball and marveled at their slight asymmetry. Hux gave them a gentle tug, the gentlest he could muster, and watched as Ren’s dick twitched in response. Ren inhaled sharply with the next tug and let out a breathy moan as Hux continued to massage him with one hand while the other ventured back to Ren’s hole. He teased Ren with light touches before pushing back in and searching out the bundle of nerves that would light him on fire from the inside out. 

Ren moaned and squirmed, unable to sit still with Hux inside of him. Hux’s finger moved lazily in and out of Ren to match the caresses of Ren’s dick. Slow, constant strokes had Ren moaning in short, choppy bursts as he squirmed against Hux’s touches. Ren’s legs bounced, knees fluttering closer together and apart again as Hux rubbed Ren’s cock. Ren started rocking back and forth, his whining pleas getting louder and shriller. His arms pulled against his cuffs, his whole body moving almost violently in his effort to come again. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck.” Ren continued to rock as Hux jerked him off, his right hand moving quickly over Ren’s cock and the left gently fondling Ren’s balls. One last long, high moan escaped Ren. A few last drops of come weeped down his spent dick, and Ren all but collapsed on himself. His entire body softened, curving into the back of the chair head bent forward, chin on chest, damp hair hanging in his face.

Hux stood up and moved behind Ren. He brushed the hair out of Ren’s face. Ren, in complete surrender, let his head loll gently back and to the right. Ren had his eyes closed. He was damp with sweat, lube, and come. He was flushed from head to toe and his breathing was still labored in his post-orgasm stupor. Hux kissed his forehead and let his lips rest against the heated skin. Ren smiled, just a slight upcurve of the corners of his mouth and hummed quietly before opening his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. I apologize in advance for any ugly, gross grammatical or syntax errors.  
> Also you can find me on [Tumblr](http://cheerios-and-pocket-lint.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi.


End file.
